


Bound To You

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, lydia being a boss ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he sees what’s on the screen, his body goes still, his breath hitches and his grip tightens on the fragile device nearly cracking the screen.</p><p>It feels as if the world is crumbling beneath him and he can’t seem to find proper footing.</p><p>Right there on the phone is a picture of Danny. The love of his life. His ex-boyfriend. Face; happy and warm. Lips disgustingly rubbing against some two-faced troglodyte’s. Ethan instantly hates him. Danny could do better. Total butterface."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

Ethan’s in the middle of restocking what seems to be an endless box of various brands of breakfast cereals when he gets the email.

His phone dings in his pocket and, risking yet another verbal reprimand, he digs it out and opens the application.

When he sees what’s on the screen, his body goes still, his breath hitches and his grip tightens on the fragile device nearly cracking the screen.

It feels as if the world is crumbling beneath him and he can’t seem to find proper footing.

Right there on the phone is a picture of Danny. The love of his life. His ex-boyfriend. Face; happy and warm. Lips disgustingly rubbing against some two-faced troglodyte’s. Ethan instantly hates him. Danny could do better. Total butterface.

It takes him a minute to even get passed the picture and looks to see who the picture is from. Who the hell would send him that? Who would torture him like that? Who had the balls to taunt him so?

> _From: Lydia Martin_
> 
> _[image attached: click to enlarge]_
> 
> _Looks like you were a little too slow on the uptake, pup. Rumor has it ‘whatshisface’ is prepping to propose to sweet Danny, here._
> 
> _Though, a little birdie told me that it might not be too late. If you ever decide to wolf up and take back what’s yours, call me within the next few days and we’ll work out some kind of plan of action._
> 
> _This guy’s a total loser and you and I both know, Danny deserves better. Shut up, you are better. Get your ass down here._
> 
> _Now._
> 
> _Don’t miss your small window of opportunity, Ethan. You deserve to be happy as much as anybody. And with Danny._
> 
> _**He** wouldn’t have wanted this for you. **  
> **_
> 
> _Love,  
>  Lydia — queen of everything — Martin_

_Of course it’s Lydia._

His first instinct is to drop everything right then and there, take time off work and catch the first flight out to Beacon Hills.

Then the reality sets in. Danny probably doesn’t want him there. Scott’s pack probably doesn’t want him there. He doesn’t have a lot of friends back in Beacon Hills and it’s not like that place is safe for anyone, let alone an Omega werewolf.

He’d found a sort of safe haven in Mount Ven, Colorado. No supernatural presence besides him as far as he could tell, low crime rate, he had a job and a nice apartment in a small and quiet town. Would he, or should he, risk it all on a less than ten percent chance that Danny would even take him back?

Suddenly, he’s remembering his time with Danny. However short is was, it was pure bliss. He’d never been so free. He’d never been so alive. And he really did love him. He felt in his flesh, in his bones, in his heart.

Before he even realizes what he’s doing he’s grabbing his things out of his locker and he’s discussing emergency leave time with his boss and he’s out the door and running as fast as he can to his apartment. 

He slams his way past the front door as he hangs up on the taxi service he called on his run over. He books the first available flight on his phone to Beacon Hills and throws whatever clothes that are clean and the extra cash he had stashed away in a safe into a duffle bag.

The wait for the taxi is an agonizing wait. He’s sat on his couch, the tv on low, foot tapping, leg shaking.

It dawns on him he never called Lydia. He punches in her number and waits for her end to pick up.

She picks up in less than five rings. “Please tell me you’re coming.”

"I’m coming."

She breathes out like she’d been holding her breath a while. “Oh thank god. I was afraid you’d chicken out. When do you get here? Tomorrow?”

"I’ll be there in a couple of hours."

"You work fast. So tonight, then."

"Yeah…"

There’s a pause on her end before, “He might not be as excited about you coming back as I am.”

"I’m expecting that." he’s mindlessly flipping through the channels now, looking for something interesting. "I shouldn’t have left before. Even if he doesn’t take me back now. I need to try. I have to tell him how I feel. How I felt then and how I feel now."

"Oh, Ethan. Tell him that. Tell him all of that."

He lets out a small laugh and smile is threatening to escape his lips, “You know, I just might.”

Lydia laughs along with him on the other end.

"Don’t imagine pack McCall will be too excited either."

"They’ll get over it."

Ethan laughs. “Will they now?” he teases. She laughs with him.

He hears the sound of a car honking outside. “Hey, taxi’s here. I gotta go. See you soon.”

"Bye. Have a safe flight."

"Sure thing."

He tosses his bag into the backseat of the taxi and slides in next to it. Tells the driver where to go and sits back into the seat and watches his home slowly fade away.

——

Ushering passed security, Ethan heads straight into the nearest restroom.

He’s a bundle of nerves and he’s seriously starting to chicken out. He can feel the shiver of doubt and uncertainty pulsing through him.

It slowly crept up into him somewhere between grabbing his ticket and the security line.

He can feel it overtaking his entire self. 

_What if he says no? What if he says yes? Could I do that to him? Would I be taking away his choice somehow? He could be happy with whatshisface. Really happy. He certainly looked like he was. I’m nobody to him anymore. He didn’t want me then. He doesn’t want me now._

He fists a hand into his pocket, grabs his phone and calls Lydia.

She answers in the first ring. “You can’t be here yet, can you?” she jokes.

"I’m not."

"Oh. Ethan? What’s wrong?" tone serious now.

"Everything," he blurts out, pained, defeated. "God, everything. He doesn’t want me, Lydia. He said so himself."

"That’s not true. You know it’s not."

"How would you know!" he says, hushed and desperate and wrecked. "You weren’t there." He’s breathless and can feel his body give way to the doubt and anxiety.

Why did he even call her? Why is he even here? He has no right to interrupt his life now. He’d waited too long.

"I-I just," she stutters.

"Just what?"

"I just know, Ethan. OK? Just please. Get on that plane. I’ll come get you and we can talk, OK?"

"No. I don’t think so, Lydia. This was a mistake."

"No stop it! You get on that plane, Ethan Price!"

"No."

"Aiden wouldn’t have wanted this for you —"

"How dare you use him like that! Don’t you dare! You have no right."

"No, I don’t. But what do you think he’d be saying to you right now?"

"Not to go back! Show’s how much you know. Beacon Hills is dangerous, he wouldn’t want that for me."

"All that aside," she says. "What would he say."

Ethan pauses and looks to the mirror. Aiden’s face, his own face, stares back at him. 

 _You’re just gonna let that tool take away what’s yours?_ his reflection says.  _Don’t let the best thing that’s ever happened to you slip through your fingers again, Ethan. Don’t be a bitch._

"What would he say, Ethan?" Lydia asks one more time.

"To get my head out of my ass."

"Yeah. He would."

He breathes in deep, collecting himself. “OK.”

"OK, see you when you get here. And you better get here."

Ethan snorts, “Or what?”

"I’ll send a ghost after you."

"You can do that?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"No, thank you."

"Well then…" she hangs up then and Ethan’s left staring at himself in mild horror. She can be rather scary when the mood struck her.

He smiles a little to himself then. Thinking of his lost twin he says, “Bet you had your hands full.”

He decides his little pity party is over, gathers his things, and heads out to his gate. Determined to win Danny over. However that may be.

——

"It’s weird being back," he says to Lydia, who’s in the driver’s seat.

"I’d imagine so."

"Would have thought that you’d have gotten out of here by now." Ethan jokes. "Well on your way to ruling the world."

He notices a small upturn of her lips. “That was the original plan, yes.” She sounded almost sad when she said it, though. And he remembers the last few days that he was in Beacon Hills. Boyd and Erica, Allison and Aiden. He supposes that there’s reasoning enough in that. A sense of responsibility to the this town. To protect the ones you still had. Not wanting to lose anyone else.

He’d felt it, too, at the time. With Danny and Lydia and even pack McCall, even they didn’t want him around, but the pain of Aiden’s death had been too much for him to bear; too much to deal with. Then Danny had given him an out and took it. He’d never regretted as much as he did now.

"You still with me?"

He snaps his head back up, breaking out of his head. “Yeah.”

And the car comes to a stop in the middle of a street, houses on either side.

"You live here? No offense, but I expected something…" he struggles to find the right word, "more."

Lydia snorts. “I don’t live here.”

"Oh." he breathes. 

"Look, promise me that no matter what you see, Ethan, that you won’t get out of this car. No matter what."

His brow furrows in confusion, “What? Why?”

"You’re going to have to stay calm."

"What are yo —" and then he sees it. Sees  ** _him_.**

Danny, walking out the door of the house directly across the street. Ethan’s mouth goes dry, hanging open. His heart stills, palms and brow glisten with sweat.

Then  _whatshisname_ , he later learns is named Andy (whatever), comes into view and wraps his arms around Danny, startling him. From the inside of the car, behind the dark tint, he can clearly see the dimples outlining Danny’s smiling face.

He sees red, his blood begins to boil, breathing ragged. He can feel his nails grow into their sharpened length, can feel his teeth sharpen into the menacing fangs. His eyes burn bright blue as he growls and reaches for the door handle.

He retracts his hand away as an invisible force pushes negates his exit.

“Mountain ash.” he grumbles.

“Oh yeah.” Lydia sasses.

He growls at her. “Let me out!”

“You promised, Ethan.”

“I didn’t promise shit! He’s touching him!”

“I can see that.”

"Let me out or else."

Lydia, unfazed, says, “Or what? You gonna slash my throat, or something?”

"Or something." he says through gritted teeth.

She looks into his glowing blue eyes and sees that he’s completely serious. Fortunately for her, she doesn’t scare that easily anymore, and werewolves lost the ability to intimidate her a long time ago.

"You don’t scare me."

Ethan slowly backs down then, averting his gaze from Lydia’s and stares at the car floor slowly breathing out his world, reverting back to normal.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them. Each thinking of what to say next. Of what to do next. It feels like forever. 

Ethan can hear Danny and Andy laughing. He refuses to look any longer but he can hear everything clearly as if he were there. Can just picture it all in his head perfectly.

The sound of Danny’s laugh as Andy tackles him to the ground, can hear their bodies shuffling on the grass. Andy straddling Danny, pinning his arms above him before presses his chapped lips to Danny’s perfect ones. Can hear their mouths mix in a disgusting wet slop.

He can feel his heart breaking even more.

He breaks the silence then, “Why did you bring me here?”

"To show you what you were missing. To strengthen your resolve."

Ethan looks out the window, opposite the side Danny’s on. Tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

"Did it work?" Lydia asks. 

"No." he says, voice low. Defeated.

It was then that she knew her first plan of action had failed. It was time for Plan B _._

_Operation: ‘ **A** **ccidental**  meet and greet’._

It’s a work-in-progress kind of plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This was originally posted on my new fic blog on tumblr, on my birthday no less. "passion-fics-dethan.tumblr.com" Thought I'd share it here, too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. This one's a multi-chaptered one. At the very least 2 more chapters. I wanna see how far I can take this though. I hope you can stick with me. :)


End file.
